Behind The Scenes
by S.4.E
Summary: In this universe the anime Inuyasha is really a tv show with millions of viewers and plenty of crazy tabloids, see how true those stories really are. Sess/Kag
1. Lifestyles of the rich and the famous

Cha this is SiB yeah I haven't updated my other stories so what, fuck you if ya noticed anyway this is a new one I'm working on so read it and review it I'd do the same for you so don't pull that no reviewing bullshit k. Any way on to the story…

Warning: mild cursing, slight oocness, mature themes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha why because the fabulous Rumiko Takahashi does.

Claimer: I own something like any other person does S.p.O.d was a dumbass for making this shit up.

Summary: behind the scenes of the hit Anime or TV show in this case of Inuyasha, Dedicated to my best friend I.M.M.S.

Behind The Scenes

By S.4.E

Cha SiB here and I'd like to once again welcome you back to Behind The Scenes one of the hottest celebs only magazines out there, boy do I have news for you normies reading this.

Oh I've always got the most sizzling news on the beautiful people especially everyone's favorite Inu Cast I know your wondering right now what are they up to? What are they wearing? And most of all what's going on behind the scenes of that hit TV show?

But don't you worry your little regular heads I've got the updates and I'm ready and wearying to tell you so sit back and relax while I let my gossip flow.

Chapter one

Lifestyles of the rich and famous

The cool summer breeze blew Kagome's midnight blue hair as she sat on the well she was taking a break from the Feudal Era after all that mess with Naraku, Inuyasha was sitting across from her on the grass staring at the stars above her.

It was so quiet you could hear each and every bug out there she liked to think of it as natural music, it was always soothing you know something to look forward too.

"So you don't mind that I'm leaving Inuyasha?" Kagome asked quietly, Inuyasha turned to her and glared half heartedly.

"Feh why should I care?" Inuyasha spat grumpily, Kagome smiled softly before standing to her feet making sure to dust off her skirt on the way.

"I'll miss you too" Kagome whispered before jumping down the well, looking down the well Inuyasha watched the blue light fade away a small frown on his face he hated when she left no matter how short of a time it was.

"CUT!" Ms. Takayama yelled to the actors on the set, Kagome sighed as she climbed out of the fake well with the help of Inuyasha they were both tired having been working on that scene for 2 hours now. "Perfect I think Mrs. Takahashi will be happy with this episode, you're free for the day" Ms. Takayama said as she jumped out of the director's chair and grabbed her book bag she may be rich and famous but she still had school.

**Lobby 7:23 am**

The four year old lobby bustled with the tired actors of 'Inuyasha' Kagome particularly resting on one of the bean bags her twin sister Kikyo sitting behind her, everyone was pretty much out of their minds sleepy Naraku in general since his scene was first.

Turning to Inuyasha who was lounging on what everyone liked to call 'the club sofa', Kagome gave him the thumbs up she felt he did good today and plus she felt like doing something with her hands.

"Kags leave that boy alone," Kikyo, scolded playfully, looking above her at Kikyo Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Kyo-Chan cut the crap Uyasha and I have nothing in common we just work together," Kagome stated before grabbing her cd player and turning up the volume full blast, after awhile their little brother Sota sat beside them new script in hand.

Kikyo and Sota practiced their new lines boredly they didn't have to perform them until next week right now their main concern was the photo shoots, script strips, and chit chats they had all of this week. The photo shoots were for well the new episodes to come after all Kagome Higurashi was entering high school and well everyone else was pretty much growing up in the show.

Script strips basically were scripts from movies, TV shows, radio specials that directors would offer to everyone since all of the characters seemed to be popular on Inuyasha, and they had to either deny or accept the given jobs before the taping of the new episodes. It was tiring and annoying but if you wanted exposure after the show ended you had to do it.

The chit chats were pretty much conversations with your agents if or ever you have one if you do you go over the offered scripts and if you don't well you hire the best out of the pick and to think they've been doing this since before they were in elementary.

"I hate my character" Sota drawled darkly, Kikyo chuckled a little at her brother his character was a bit lame. "Six years of doing this show and Mrs. Takahashi just now decides to make dumbass Sota Higurashi grow up…wow he's entering 7th grade" Sota grumbled his deep voice making it sound almost like a growl, Kohaku who sat next to Sango from across the room smiled at him.

"Hey at least he aged a year my characters dead" Kikyo added her two cents, Sota nodded and Kagome took off her headphones.

"Hell you both are lucky Kagome Higurashi is forever chasing after some guy who treats her like trash" Kagome threw in blankly as she turned the page of a magazine with her face on the front, Sota and Kikyo glared at her.

"You're the main character" Kikyo shot back annoyance in her voice, Sota nodded in agreement.

"Yeah you ungrateful bitch" Sota said grumpily before he grabbed the magazine in her hands, sighing Kagome shrugged.

Putting her headphones back on Kagome continued to listen to the sound track from the motion picture 'Hero', she didn't understand why her brother and sister complained their characters were just as loved as her own if not more except Kikyo a lot of people seemed to hate her.

Looking up she caught Kohaku staring at Sota his face was flushed and he had the dumbest smile on his face, turning to Sota she noticed he was completely ignoring the boy just flipping through the magazine he stole from her. Kagome sighed as she continued to watch Kohaku give her brother looks she felt bad for him since Sota never lifted his head to acknowledge him it was sad.

Scanning around more she came across Juromaru who was playing with Hakudoshi, his brother Kageromaru sitting next to him, across from him stood Sesshomaru who was running lines with Akitoki.

Checking her watch the time read 8:26 they were free to go at eight-thirty but Kagome figured Mrs. Takahashi wouldn't mind if she left four minutes earlier what would it hurt? Picking up her jean messenger bag she grabbed her new scrip and walked over to Hakudoshi, Juromaru, and Kageromaru.

"Doshi-Chan you coming home with me or are you spending the night at your dad's?" Kagome asked as she ran her fingers through his light pink hair the lavender wig he wore for the show stuffed in his back pack, Hakudoshi smiled at her.

"Is Sesshomaru-san riding with you?" Hakudoshi questioned politely, Kagome paused before turning to Sesshomaru who nodded. Juromaru frowned a little.

"Hai he is" Kagome answered her car keys swinging around her pointer finger, Hakudoshi smiled again before shrugging his backpack on and holding her hand.

"Then I'm coming with you Okaa-san" Hakudoshi said he glanced at his father and uncle before waving goodbye and leaving with his mother.

Once they were in the parking lot Kagome unlocked the doors to her silver Mazda and buckled Hakudoshi up in his car seat, sitting in the drivers seat with the door open she quietly listened to the sound track from 'The secret garden'.

Seconds later Sesshomaru exited Runway studios new scrip in hand he looked tired but that was to be expected since everyone pretty much was at the end of a shooting, kissing her on the lips he then walked to the passenger side of the car and buckled himself in.

Kagome shut her door and started her car all in one motion, since Sesshomaru technically lived with her they had no stops to make unless Hakudoshi was hungry; the ride home was silent except for the light whistling from Hakudoshi, ever since Sesshomaru taught him he would practice when he was in the car.

"Kagome I won't see you tomorrow I'm a guest appearance on Trinity Blood I won't be home till late" Sesshomaru explained, Kagome stopped at the red light and turned to him.

"Seriously Trinity Blood that's great…but when can we hang?" Kagome asked she felt like she could hardly see him, Sesshomaru checked his planner on his phone he hated the separations too.

"I'm free for the rest of the week we have off what about you" Sesshomaru answered, Kagome cringed she had two shows to do.

"Just forget it I have two shows to do, a video for Kaijuu and I show up in 'Bleach' and then after we go back to work later on that day I'm supposed to do a few episodes of 'Naruto'" Kagome said her teeth grinding, Sesshomaru sighed before kissing her hand well the one that wasn't on the steering wheel. It was just the life of an actor or actress to be so busy.

The next day (Photo shoot) 10:23 am

Rolling her eyes Kikyo slipped on the same miko garbs she wore every season of 'Inuyasha' minus the red bottoms this time they were black, after she finished dressing she quickly glanced at Kagome, she wore a longer skirt in a dark shade of royal blue, a white and blue sailor top, and a yellow tie. This time her shoes were black and her hair was longer.

Turning to Sota she smiled when she caught sight of his costume he wore a black uniform suit the same as Hojo's last season and his hair hung in his face, everyone seemed happy about their change of costume.

"Well these costumes are better then the old ones" Sota sneered picking at his high collar, Kohaku who was walking by at the moment with Sango blushed.

"Nice costume Sota" Kohaku mumbled he was dressed in a kimono similar to his old one except this one was dark green with pants, Sango shoved him along her unnatural hate for Kagome blinding her usual observation skills. Sota winked at Kohaku at he stumbled away.

"What was that about" Kikyo asked one of her finely arched eyebrows raised; Sota smirked before grabbing his school bag and heading for the shoot station.

Grumbling Kikyo turned to Kagome who wore a rather innocent look.

"Don't look at me I have no idea" Kagome lied before following after their little brother, sighing Kikyo grabbed her bow and arrows and left as well.

**Background room 1:24**

"Alright Kagome I want you to look at Inuyasha like you look at Sess over there!" the photographer shouted over the music to Kagome, rolling her eyes Kagome looked at Inuyasha and smiled warmly followed by a few flashes from the camera.

It was a full cast picture and their background was a twist between times everyone was posing, which pretty much made everyone happy because every good fan which they had a lot of wanted a full cast poster.

Sighing Sota continued to stare at the camera he was tired, tired of leaning against this tree, tired of staring at the camera, and all around tired of everyone's pussy whining. This was so far a pretty long day and for most of them including him it wasn't nearly over.

He still had an interview with Sibby.4.Eva, a Pepsi commercial, guest appearance in Gakuen Heaven an ever popular Shonen ai, and a party to attend. This was tiresome bullshit but bullshit paid well, once or twice a year he thought of retiring young but never went through with it.

"Fuseki this is the last shot right?" Sota asked while glancing down at his watch it was almost 1:30 and he had to be at that interview at 2:00, the photographer thought for a moment before nodding taking a shot of Sota looking down at his watch it looked more natural.

Kohaku who was positioned between his older cousin Sango and Miroku Fujimiya watched Sota from the corner of his eye, he couldn't help it there was something about his boyfriend that drove him and many others crazy.

He was absolutely ecstatic that he and Sota were both interviewing with Sibby.4.Eva and appearing in Gakuen Heaven together, though Sota didn't give him constant attention in public he did spend most of his free time with him.

"Okay people get out of my studio! You're all superficial movie stars anyway!" Pier shouted jokingly as he began putting his camera equipment away. Everyone laughed as they left the set.

Grabbing Kohaku's hand Sota pulled him towards his dressing room, both their clothes were in there anyway he had a habit of pulling the boy in there whenever he passed by. Suikotsu watched them leave with rather mixed feelings. (A/N: secrets! secrets! 1)

Once in the dressing room the boys quickly changed exchanging fast kisses between dressings. When finished Sota pulled Kohaku flush against him taking in his pretty hazel eyes, though he didn't act like it he really did like Kohaku.

"You've got some eyes on you Haku-kun" Sota murmured causing Kohaku to blush a pretty crimson, bringing his face down closer Sota gently took his lips into a kiss the first one he'd ever given Kohaku since their relationship started.

"Come we've got to go" Sota said as he lead Kohaku down the busy studio halls and out to his 05 Chrysler. Kohaku felt like he was on cloud nine with the way Sota was treating him all lovey dovey he had to be.

**Lobby 1:40 pm**

Getting up off the club couch Kagome left Sesshomaru to get her son, though upon reaching a certain distance she noticed Sango there wrapped in Juromaru's arms while Hakudoshi played on the floor with his uncle.

Sighing Kagome prepared herself for a headache for some unknown reason Sango Satsuki had it out for her, it was weird because Kagome never really did anything to her.

"Doshi-Chan are you coming with me?" Kagome asked once she reached her son, though her Hakudoshi lived with her she always made it a point to ask his opinion. Hakudoshi looked up at his mother his blue eyes taking in her white sun dress and blue flip-flops.

"Is Sesshomaru-san coming?" Hakudoshi asked Kagome smiled her son took a strong liking to Sesshomaru she just hoped they never broke up it'd probably devastate him.

Juromaru who was previously wrapped up in Sango's story frowned, it seemed his son really liked Sesshomaru not that he was a bad guy or anything it was just that he kind of still loved Kagome.

Sango on the other hand was sick to her stomach Kagome just disgusted her not only was she still in love with Juromaru who was now her boyfriend she also took his son away from him constantly, it just seemed that Kagome was a over confident stuck up bitch who thought she could get anyone she wanted. Poor Hakudoshi didn't deserve a mother like that.

"Hai" Kagome said glancing back at Sesshomaru who was still on the couch, Hakudoshi smiled before grabbing his bag.

"Otousan I'm coming to your house tomorrow right?" Hakudoshi inquired turning to his father, Juromaru smiled lightly he'd always have a piece of Kagome.

"Aye, Kagome you can drop him off ne?" Juromaru confirmed he really didn't need her to but this was his way of getting to see her more since she lived with her siblings she most likely wouldn't be there if he decided to pick Hakudoshi up. Kagome raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off as him having to do something.

"Sure, we'll see you at 12 Juromaru-san" Kagome said taking Hakudoshi's hand and walking back to Sesshomaru she was thankful that Sango didn't start anything with her. That would have ruined her day. (A/N: 2)

Sango sneered at Kagome's retreating back she couldn't believe her, one of these days she was going to take her out.

"Kami I can't stand that bitch" Sango muttered turning a page in the magazine that had Juromaru's face on the cover, Juromaru frowned he didn't know why Sango didn't like Kagome.

**Emperor Hotel 3:45pm**

The girls of the cast were all gathered around the Oden table that was for Kagome if she came but because of a previous engagement she couldn't come. Kikyo, Shiori, Kaguya, and Nazuna were currently loitering around it their being nothing else to do.

Scanning the crowd Kikyo spotted her boyfriend Menomaru chatting with Midoriko, she really liked him and it was just some kind of a bummer that they couldn't see eachother publicly because his and her best friend Kaguya's agents wanted them to pretend to date for publicity reasons.

"I wish Gome were here" Kikyo sighed out she missed her sister she always missed her sister when they were apart it's not something she could help either they were twins; it seemed everything was much more fun when Kagome was around anyway.

Kaguya rolled her eyes twins were usually attached at the hip but Kikyo and Kagome were attached at the heart, they felt each others pain, were bored without eachother, and pretty much read eachother minds. Though it didn't seem that way when they were together you could really tell when they were apart.

"You always wish your sister was near you, you guys are like little kids" Kaguya teased causing Nazuna to laugh it seemed that way.

"Yeah well she's fun" Kikyo answered huffily blowing her bangs childishly, though she was impassive and mature on screen she was a lot more like Kagome on screen off screen if that made any sense.

"I'm so offended" Kaguya deadpanned, Kikyo stuck her tongue out at her; Nazuna just rolled her eyes at her friends they all were like children.

"Hey Kaguya how is that song you've been writing coming along?" Kikyo asked she really wanted to know the little bit she heard was brilliant, Kaguya smiled she was glad she asked.

"Pretty good…I'm just shy about singing it it's my first love song" Kaguya whispered, Kikyo smiled she knew who it was about too; Takemaru really wormed his way into Kaguya's heart.

"Where is he anyway?" Kikyo asked she was curious usually Takemaru hovered around their table talking with them no press ever really suspected they were the real couple they were too wrapped up in Sess/Kag, Juro/San, or Meno/Kagu to really notice.

"Oh he's not coming in fact he's not doing any work the entire week we have off, even when we do the two episodes and do film for four more he said he needed a break" Kaguya said she didn't use his name once knowing press lurked every area of the hotel party.

"Lucky him" Kikyo murmured she couldn't do that if she didn't want to get labeled as Kikyo the undead chick on Inuyasha for the rest of her life, Takemaru had done plenty of films before his part on Inuyasha the third movie so he was fine.

"I guess" Kaguya said distractedly she wasn't really paying attention she was to wrapped up in keeping an eye on Menomaru she didn't like how he was out right flirting with Midoriko in front of Kikyo.

**Funimation Studios 5:36 pm**

"Naruto-san!" Kaziko shouted as she threw a kunai at a ninja that was about to strike him while he was fighting off the bigger enemy, Naruto stabbed his opponent in the throat before turning to Kaziko sweat trickling down his forehead.

"Arigatou Kaziko-Chan" Naruto mumbled before passing out form charka exhaustion right into Kaziko's arms, Kaziko smiled warmly as she brushed a few strands away from his face.

"Rest well Naruto-san I'll watch over you" Kaziko murmured before gently placing him on the forest floor and sitting down next to him.

"CUT! That's a wrap people!" the director shouted happily before walking over to the actors on the forest ground. "Kagome you were brilliant! And Naruto you know you were fantastic" the director praised before leaving the set all together in a golf cart.

Standing to her full 5'5 height Kagome smiled and stretched it wasn't a bad scene they had to shoot. The only problem was the heat they had to stand while in the forest in costume.

"Suzuki-san you did well" Naruto praised a soft smile on his features he was the complete opposite from his character but still a nice guy not to mention pretty damn cute, Kagome smiled as well.

"Naruto-kun we've known eachother for a while now you don't have to use formalities anymore" Kagome said causing Naruto to rub his head sheepishly.

"Right I just don't get to see you often and forget" Naruto murmured Kagome nodded. Hakudoshi walked over and shyly hid behind his mother's leg Naruto was one of his favorite actors and his hero too.

"Doshi-Chan you love Naruto why don't you say hi?" Kagome nudged her son from behind her leg she was confused by his behavior, looking down Naruto smiled at Hakudoshi this was the first time he met Kagome's son he looked like both Juromaru and Kagome fused together.

"Ohayo Hakudoshi-kun nice to finally meet you, your the best child actor I've ever seen" Naruto said lowering himself so that he was eye level with the three year old, Hakudoshi blushed his idol just praised him.

"Arigatou Naruto-san, I love your work as well" Hakudoshi answered politely, Naruto smiled he was such a polite and well mannered little boy you couldn't expect less of Kagome Suzuki.

"Gomen Naruto-kun but I've got to go Sesshomaru's supposed to be picking us up any moment now" Kagome reluctantly excused herself and her son she liked hanging around Naruto he was fun. Naruto and Hakudoshi both frowned.

"Well maybe we can hang out sometime when both our schedules are clear till tomorrow Ja Suzuki-san and Hakudoshi-kun" Naruto said before hopping on a near by golf cart with a bunch of his co-stars.

Kagome smiled at him before placing Hakudoshi in a near by golf cart that seated 5 with Neji Sakamoto and Gaara Nichiyo, once sitting down the cart took off for the studio so that they could change into normal attire.

"Okaa-san Naruto-san is pretty great" Hakudoshi said his voice full of admiration, Kagome smiled. "He's cool just like Sesshomaru-san" Hakudoshi continued his eyes shining.

"You think so" Kagome said as the golf cart stopped at the studio doors, getting out Kagome grabbed Hakudoshi's hand and they scurried down the hall and into her dressing room. Quickly slipping on her clothes Kagome hung up her costume and exited the dressing room Hakudoshi's hand firmly in hers.

"Kaa-san your pretty fast" Hakudoshi observed Kagome smiled.

"Years of practice Doshi-Chan, I've been in a lot of TV shows since I was young Hamtaro, Angelic layer" Kagome named a few, Hakudoshi's eyes widen that was his mother she looked so different when she was younger. (A/N: 3)

**Tokugawa's Party 7:15 pm**

Fellow celebrities swayed together to the soft tune of the music in the background, this being one of the parties of the year everyone was there from the cast of Bleach to the ever so popular Full Metal alchemist stars.

One super star in particular being Miroku Fujimiya who was spending his time lounging with Inuyasha in one of the balcony rooms which over looked the club. Strobe lights filled the dance floor and sweat filled the air.

"This party is beat" Inuyasha mumbled over his bite of snickers, Miroku turned to his co-star in question.

"Not having fun?" Miroku asked though he wasn't he didn't expect Inuyasha not to be the guy being a party animal and all. Taking another bite of the candy bar Inuyasha sighed.

"Why would I be? Everyone goes on and on about this party but there's absolutely nothing going on, besides my agent forced me here for publicity reasons" Inuyasha spat he was just about sick of the super star lifestyle. Turning back to the moving bodies below them Miroku pondered what Inuyasha said.

"I know what you mean, Kagome's lucky they don't expect her to come to these things" Miroku said, Inuyasha perked up at the mention of his on screen off screen love. (A/N: 4)

"How come?" Inuyasha asked he'd never really thought about why Kagome never showed up at some parties and why no one made a fuss about it. Miroku raised a brow wasn't it obvious, perhaps not to Inuyasha.

"Hakudoshi-kun of course, everyone knows about her son so they don't really expect her to drop everything and come to parties. Besides Kagome-san isn't irresponsible like that" Miroku explained, Inuyasha nodded before searching the crowd below for his dancing girlfriend.

The party was really just getting started but it didn't exactly have any promise of being a major blowout as the press kept pointing out in magazines and news articles. If anything it seemed to be winding down already.

Miroku's eye immediately caught the figure of Ayame who was dancing with the ever popular Ginta, but what really got his attention other than the girl he was currently interested in was Sota Suzuki who was dancing rather provocatively with Kohaku Satsuki.

"Scandalous" Miroku murmured grabbing the awareness of Inuyasha who was before Miroku said anything watching his girlfriend dance with Nobunaga and his girlfriend Nazuna.

"What" Inuyasha asked now fascinated anything was better than sitting back and watching his girlfriend blabber with their co-stars. Miroku after a few difficult tries tore his eyes from the scene of Sota and Kohaku making out it was too unbelievable.

"Nothing" Miroku muttered for some reason he felt he should keep their little secret, if the press didn't know about it that was the last bit of privacy they probably had. Inuyasha furrowed his brows in confusion before going back to watching his girlfriend.

**Watanabe's Residence 11:02 pm**

"Aniki you can't keep doing this" Kageromaru alleged gripping his older brothers shoulders tightly Juromaru had been preparing for Sango's arrive in 20 minutes before his brother suddenly grabbed him up.

Juromaru turned away from his younger brother he couldn't look in his eyes knowing that he was right, what exactly did Kageromaru want him to do? Dump Sango that would be stupid when he did indeed enjoy spending time with her.

Sighing he faced his brother again everything he said so far was absolutely correct but he really didn't want to do anything about this suppose problem he had everything was going okay in his books.

He could deal with the ache in his heart everytime he saw Kagome, he could deal with the daily comparisons he did with Kagome and Sango, he could deal with Kagome constantly hugging on Sesshomaru like she was doing it on purpose!

The point was he could deal and deal with it he would.

Taking a deep breath Juromaru tried not to have a mental break down that wouldn't be good for his son, he'd never get to see Kagome again, and he didn't want his career to end.

"What do you expect me to do?" Juromaru bit out nastily it was Kageromaru's fault for bringing up his issues so he why couldn't he be mad at him?

_Because he's right and you really can't keep doing this its not healthy…besides that mental break down is right around the corner with the way you're going._

The little conscious in his head whispered it always came out at times like these.

Kageromaru dropped his hands from his older brothers shoulders he felt a little hurt that Juromaru would even take that tone with him when he was just trying to help him, though he could understand a little.

He brother was just trying to handle the situation he was in anyway he could even if it was rather unhealthy to pine after the mother of your child who was most likely in love with a fellow co-star while dating another co-star to fill the void.

"I don't know…but you can't continue to do this to Sango-san" Kageromaru whispered he really didn't know what his brother should do, he couldn't tell him to tell Kagome cause that really wouldn't do anything but complicate their already complicated relationship. (A/N: 5)

Looking down into his lap Juromaru sighed he didn't want to break things off with Sango, she was fun and she didn't make him feel so lonely. He actually kind of liked her to the degree of a friend.

**Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding**

Before he could answer the door bell rang meaning Sango was there and that the brothers would have to continue their conversion another time.

Getting up off the couch Juromaru walked over to the door and answered.

"Come on in Sango-Chan" Juromaru sounded from the door, Kageromaru sighed he really didn't know what to do for his brother but he hoped he thought of something soon before everything spiraled out of control.

**Tokugawa's Party 1:15 am**

Stumbling off the dance floor Sota and Kohaku made their way to one of the back rooms, once entering Sota noticed the occupants of the room. Suikotsu stood by the window smoking a cigarette, Gin Hojo sat on one of the fancy leather couches, and Hakkaku was seated on a leather lazy boy.

Staggering over to the couch where Gin Hojo sat Sota gently placed Kohaku on the other side of the couch, he was pretty drunk and when Kohaku was drunk he only wanted to do two things. Sleep and have sex with Sota right now he was getting the first but later hopefully the latter.

"Is Haku-kun drunk?" Hakkaku asked he was surprised that his shy co-star even got his hands on some; Sota looked up from his inspection of Kohaku.

"Hai he is" Sota answered totally straight forward about that whole thing, Hakkaku blinked confused. "I gave him some" Sota supplied, Hakkaku blinked once more slightly jealous.

Gin who sat on the other side of the couch observed Kohaku's tight grip on Sota's hand, he was moderately in love with Sota if not all out but he also harbored a tiny crush on Rin Miyazaki. He didn't like how Kohaku wouldn't let go of Sota's arm, though he didn't talk to Kohaku much he was starting not to like the boy.

"Why" Suikotsu asked he genuinely wondered why Sota would even think to assistant in getting Kohaku drunk, pulling Kohaku into his lap Sota ran his fingers through his golden brown colored hair he didn't care if these guys knew about them or not it was the press that screwed up your privacy.

"Because he wanted some" Sota responded what either of the guys present didn't know was that he couldn't deny Kohaku anything even if he was to ask of something as stupid as wearing a pink shirt, Gin glowered at the obliviously sleeping Kohaku in Sota's lap.

Suikotsu furrowed his brows he didn't understand the relationship between Sota and Kohaku but he felt that he was beginning to with the way Sota was treating the boy right now anyone would be stupid not to.

"What Kohaku's wish is your command?" Hakkaku teased, Suikotsu and Gin laughed ignorant to how close to home that question was.

"Exactly" Sota replied his voice unruffled, the inhabitants of the room stopped laughing only to stare at Sota in wide eyed wonder.

Glancing at his watch the time read 1:45 am meaning that he had to get Kohaku out of there soon if he was going to get any tonight from the drunken boy, lifting him into his arms Sota nodded his goodbye before exiting the room.

Suikotsu rose and followed them out leaving Hakkaku and Gin Hojo still in muted shock.

Once out side the room Suikotsu found Sota leaning against the wall out side the door Kohaku still held bridal style in his arms. He didn't want to admit it but that sight pulled at his heart in a way, which way he didn't know.

"What's going on?" Suikotsu demanded wanting his answers now, Sota's stare didn't even waver.

"What do you think" Sota answered he knew Suikotsu wasn't stupid.

"What about…" Suikotsu stopped himself from finishing the sentence knowing it'd be stupid since they both knew exactly what they were talking about.

"What about it?" Sota retorted not even batting an eyelash, Suikotsu hid the hurt well from his eyes since Sota didn't seem to notice.

"So that's it?" Suikotsu asked he was so confused, smirking Sota leaned in and took his lips into a brief yet rough kiss.

"Maybe" Sota murmured against his lips before taking them again and nipping the bottom hard enough that Suikotsu's bottom lip bled. (A/N: 6)

Leaning against the same wall Sota occupied just minutes before Suikotsu watched him walk away, he didn't understand what was going through Sota's head not that he ever did but he was treating Kohaku so tenderly it didn't make any sense.

Sighing Suikotsu stood to his full height before returning to the backroom labeled 'green room' the others were so confused and he felt he'd fit right in now.

**Suzuki Residence 2:16**

Slipping into a silk robe Kagome left the warm bed she and Sesshomaru were sharing, right now she wasn't getting any sleep at all and she knew exactly why.

It was keeping her up at this late hour Sesshomaru wasn't awake because he always wore earplugs because of his highly sensitive ears, exiting her bedroom Kagome made her way to the little elevator at the end of the hall.

She could still hear the noise even in the goddamn elevator it was starting to slowly piss her off now that sleep wore off.

Departing the elevator at the third floor Kagome made her way towards the noise, though her and Sesshomaru's room was on the second floor she was too tired to take the steps.

Stopping at the door that barely held back the loud ruckus Kagome slowly pushed the door open only to be assaulted by two things. More of the loud noises and the scene before her that matched the noises quite well.

_**Squeak. Scream. Moan.**_

Sota bit his bottom lip as he continued to thrust into a screaming Kohaku who was leaving behind rather deep scratch marks in his back not that he cared.

Moving so that he was now lying on his back Sota lifted Kohaku up before propelling him down onto his hard erection causing the bed to squeak once more, they both moaned from the feel of the new position.

"Ah! Sota!" Kohaku screamed before cumming on both of their stomachs, Sota moaned before releasing in Kohaku.

Twitching Kagome tried to contain the scary scene before her, she didn't know what to do right now that was just something she never anticipated to see as well as wanted to.

Clearing her throat Kagome gained both of the boy's attention she made it a point not to show them how disturbed she was, she liked yaoi and all but Sota was her bother so it was totally not cool.

"You're too loud" Kagome said before leaving the room all together, she hoped to Kami Hakudoshi didn't hear nor see anything. Kohaku was a screamer not a moaner something she decided she never wanted to have found out.

Back in the room Kohaku turned several different shades of red he couldn't believe his boyfriend's sister just caught them having **sex**! Burying his head in Sota's shoulder Kohaku tried to control his overwhelming embarrassment.

Sota rolled his eyes they were to loud what about her and Sesshomaru they were so loud that Hakudoshi usually had to go to a friend's house before they even thought of doing anything. Well maybe he was exaggerating but still he knew when they were having sex.

Smirking Sota glanced at Kohaku's sweaty form lying on his he knew the boy was embarrassed but he couldn't seem to care with how horny he was.

Finally maintaining his embarrassment Kohaku sat up and stared down at Sota shyly.

"Wanna go again?" Sota asked but he only received a pillow in the face in response. (A/N: 7)

**Suzuki Residence 8:16 am**

Yawning Sesshomaru slowly poured himself a cup of coffee last night he slept well, he always seemed to sleep well when he was with Kagome something about her soft skin.

Taking a cautious sip of the black liquid he watched Kagome cook Hakudoshi breakfast she was always doing that, he hoped when she was ready that they could get married and maybe have some children together. He liked Hakudoshi and all but he wanted at least one child that shared their blood.

Glimpsing at Hakudoshi he noticed the little boy was reading the paper which was a highly intelligent thing to do for a three year old, sometimes Sesshomaru even found himself forgetting how old he was with the way he acted most of the time.

Just then Sota and Kohaku entered the kitchen both sitting down at the table across from Hakudoshi and himself ,what caught Sesshomaru off guard about the two was that Kohaku was wearing a pair of Sota's grey sweat pants and a black t-shirt.

When did those two get so chummy anyways he'd never seen them even speak two words to eachother, looking up to Kagome he noticed her slightly tensed shoulders did she know something he didn't. Obviously she did but he was curious as to what?

"Sota" Sesshomaru greeted most of the time he was a lot like his character on Inuyasha but not all the time, Sota momentary looked up from his examination of one of Kohaku's hidden hickies.

"Sesshomaru" Sota replied before turning back to his assessment of his boyfriend, Kohaku flushed a deep ruby he knew what Sota was doing and he didn't find it a bit funny.

"You two hungry" Kagome asked as she set a plate full of pancakes on the table before everyone when she made the food she had the two in mind no matter how disturbing it was.

Kohaku's face turned an even deeper shade of garnet he was still so embarrassed about the whole thing it probably was the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to him in his life! Unconsciously moving closer to Sota he nodded to Kagome and picked up a pair of chopsticks.

Sota on the other hand was laughing his fucking head off this was to funny for him though he felt slightly sorry for Kohaku who couldn't keep his head up, but still the laugh wouldn't stop.

"Shut up Sota" Kohaku muttered before kicking him in the shin, coughing a bit Sota shot Kohaku a surprised look this only resulted in a loud laugh from Kagome. This event in it's self served to confuse Sesshomaru and Hakudoshi more.

"Sesshomaru-san you're probably the only normal adult at this table ne?" Hakudoshi asked his light pink brows furrowed, Sesshomaru chuckled a bit.

"I wouldn't go that far Hakudoshi-kun" Sesshomaru said lifting a pancake onto both of their awaiting plates just because those fools were laughing didn't mean they couldn't eat.

**Okay so that was chapter one, chapter two will be up when I feel like it and most of the time I feel like it when you review so if ya like this story do that.**

**Explanations!**

**Can you guess what going on with Suikotsu?**

**Kagome calling Juromaru, Juromaru-san shows how awkward their relationship is because even though they had Hakudoshi together she's using formalities.**

**I used Hamtaro because the woman who does the English voice over for Kagome does the same English voice over for Laura in Hamtaro, Angelic layer I just thought that would be cute.**

**Inuyasha has a crush on Kagome but originally he just had a girl friend but I messed up so I thought it was a good add on.**

**It would be really stupid for Juromaru to tell Kagome his feelings; she already uses formalities with him he doesn't want her not speaking to him so he's pretty much stuck. What happened with the two will be revealed in later chapters.**

**Can you figure out what's going on between Sota and Suikotsu?**

**I would have made a full out lemon but my two reasons why I didn't are: I don't know if anyone would have wanted that and I don't know how many people I would have scarred. So vote if you want a full Sota/Kohaku lemon or whatever I'll do it.**

**That's it if you have anymore questions please ask them I'll definitely answer them and if you want to send me a pm don't because I no longer own that account try .**

**Oh and you can vote who you want going with who even though this is a Sess/Kag they don't have to be together in the end kay, also if you want a anime mentioned just review and I'll have the characters show up.**

**Did you guys want a Sess/Kag lemon if you do tell me because I was tempted to do one but I would like answers from the readers first.**

**Later people I've got another chapter of a story to work on.**


	2. Auditions

**Cha what the fuck up? Yeah this is the second chapter sit back and enjoy also don't fucking badger me about my other fics that aren't finished yet I mean you can if you want to but whose to say I'm listening? The review quality that's who…**

**Warning: mild cursing, slight oocness, mature themes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha why because the fabulous Rumiko Takahashi does. I'm no good at het lemons so bare with me.**

**Claimer: I own something like any other person does S.p.O.d was a dumbass for making this shit up.**

**Summary: "Celebrities are perfect!" is the common misconception in the viewer public, they just don't know the truth, the cheating, twisted, double crossing truth. Maybe all the tabloids aren't lying. Sess/Kag.**

**

* * *

**

**Behind The Scenes**

**By S.4.E**

**Welcome back …I can't believe your addicted to this… wait actually I can. Anyways onto more interesting things if you know what I mean. Yes I am talking about our favorite Inu cast and if you want to be a starlet yourself get down to Viz Studios tomorrow morning at 9:00 am if you want a shot at being a star yourself!**

**Right about now you're wondering about the hottest couple in Tokyo right? Sesshomaru and Kagome nothing new kids nothing but the fantastic normal. They were spotted driving Hakudoshi-Chan to his fathers you know Juromaru Watanabe, "such a happy looking family" my photographer Jin says.**

**Looks like Sota Suzuki and Kohaku Satsuki have become the best of friends, they were scene hanging out at all the must be parties and around Tokyo hot spots.**

**Sango and Juromaru spotted again always wrapped in each others arms; the celebrities have the good life…and the most interesting of relationships.**

**Keep reading Behind the Scenes to find out what's…behind the scenes.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter two**

**Auditions**

**Kaoru Road 11:45 pm Monday**

"Okaasan how long am I staying with Otousan?" Hakudoshi asked from the backseat, he was currently safely buckled into his car seat. Glancing at Hakudoshi through the rearview mirror Kagome furrowed her brows.

"Three days why Doshi-Chan?" Kagome asked she was curious as to why he wanted to know, Hakudoshi shrugged his small shoulders in response he didn't want to tell his mother the real reason he didn't want to go she didn't need to know about his father's escapades.

Sesshomaru who sat on the passengers side had a feeling why Hakudoshi was acting the way he was, it seemed Juromaru had no qualms with screwing Sango while his son was over. What was it some kind of sick message he was trying to send to Kagome?

Turning his attention to his driving girlfriend he took in her appearance she wore a lovely buttoned down silk royal blue blouse that matched her eyes well, black skinny jeans, and royal blue heels. Her blue black hair was straightened perfectly with her long bangs falling above her beautiful eyes that had eyeliner accentuating them. In all she looked like the celebrity she was.

Twisting to Sesshomaru Kagome caught his eye she wondered slightly why he was staring at her like that, was something on her face? Turning back to the road she turned down the street Juromaru lived on.

"What's with the stare Maru-kun" Kagome asked a small smile touching her lips, Sesshomaru smiled as well.

"Your just gorgeous is all" Sesshomaru complimented, Kagome grinned though they were dating he rarely complimented her.

Stopping in front of Juromaru's two story lake house Kagome turned off the car; opening her door she stood drawing Sesshomaru's attention.

"Flatterer" Kagome teased before closing her door and making her way to Hakudoshi he dosed off a little during the ride; slowly unbuckling him she gently lifted him into her arms carrying him to the house, she didn't want to wake him.

Lightly knocking on the door so not to wake her son Kagome quietly waited for Juromaru to answer.

There was a loud thump on the other side of the door before it was pulled open to reveal Kageromaru who looked rather disheveled and out of breath, his shirt was crinkled and his hair was a mess.

Juromaru was moaning on the floor a few feet behind his younger brother holding his groin as he rocked back and forth, Kagome knew something was going on but she was also afraid to ask.

"I have a Date" was Kageromaru's sly response but in truth he and Juromaru fought to answer the door both knowing who was on the other side. Grinning Kagome entered the house with no reply.

Walking over to the couch Kagome tenderly laid Hakudoshi onto the couch it would be useless to take him to his bed when he was going to wake up soon anyway, placing a chaste kiss on his brow she stood to her full height and turned to both brothers who were staring at her oddly.

"Nani?" Kagome questioned, why were they staring at her like that? Clearing his throat Kageromaru recovered rather quickly he weren't as dopey as his older brother who was still staring at Kagome intensely.

"Your great with that kid" scratch that he was worse than his brother to have said something as stupid as that of course she was great with his nephew he was her friggin son! Smiling in amusement Kagome studied Kageromaru's still ruffled appearance.

"Yeah motherhood hit me hard" Kagome sucked in a breath to hold back her laughter something about Kageromaru was always hilarious, throwing her head back she let her laughter flow she couldn't help it they were acting to weird.

Staring at the laughing woman before him Kageromaru scowled she was constantly laughing at him she never took him seriously, maybe that was why she dated Juromaru instead of him. She was beautiful though with her head thrown back like that, long neck exposed, shiny raven locks showering her back.

Juromaru on the other hand slowly shook himself out of the trance Kagome always seemed to throw him in when she was around. He would forever get Goosebumps when he saw her handling his son she was such a sexy mother. (A/N: 1)

A knock at the door drew the occupants of the room to the closed front door; walking over to the door Kageromaru answered it coming face to face with the boyfriend of the woman he and his brother were both head over heels for. Sesshomaru was holding a small light blue duffle bag, letting the tall silver haired male in Kageromaru led him to the living room.

Handing the bag to his girlfriend Sesshomaru ignored the quietly seething males in the room he didn't know what their problem was but they'd always been that way since he met them.

"You forgot this" Sesshomaru said a silver brow raised, flushing in embarrassment Kagome pecked her boyfriend on the lips before placing the small duffle on the floor next to Hakudoshi.

"Arigatou Maru-kun I can't believe I forgot it" Kagome exclaimed totally obvious to the suddenly silent brothers, smiling Sesshomaru nodded.

Glancing at his watch the time read 1:35 pm Kagome was supposed to be at the Bleach studio at 2:15 to shoot the episode she starred in.

"Kagome we have to go you've got that Bleach movie to shoot at 2:15 it's 1:35 right now" Sesshomaru reminded, cursing Kagome made her way to the door Sesshomaru in front of her.

"I'll see you guys in 3 days Ja ne Kage-Chan and Juromaru-san" Kagome called before she and Sesshomaru exited the house leaving the brothers in bothered silence.

Staring at the closed door Kageromaru reigned in his irritated feelings toward Takahashi Sesshomaru and instead relished in the nickname Kagome had given him long ago, even though it was a bit babyish she still called him that and it was beyond better than the awkward Juromaru-san that his brother constantly got.

"Yeah Ja" Juromaru spat angrily before plopping down on the couch next to his sleeping son, sighing Kageromaru joined him moving Hakudoshi's head onto his lap.

* * *

**Funimation Studios 2:20 am Tuesday**

The sword went right through the armor and straight into her heart, ruby red blood spilled from her mouth and onto the snow covered ground. Staring into Ichigo's chestnut eyes blood stained lips desperately tried to form voiceless words.

"L-l-l-liv-ve l-lon-g-g" bright navy eyes dulled to a dead midnight before the slight body crumpled to the white ground in a motionless pile of deceased weight. Ichigo the owner of the sword quickly grabbed up the petite form of the woman before him, cradling her raven head in his arms.

Caressing her once reddened cheek he felt the moisture from the tears she hid so well, her body rapidly growing cold.

"**ASUKA!**" Ichigo shouted to the sky as he held her light body against his own, tears gathered at the corners of his chestnut colored eyes. Burying his nose in those once glossy raven locks he took in her strawberry scent ignoring Rukia who approached him from behind. "It didn't have to be this way" Ichigo whispered to both Rukia and the departed young woman in his arms.

"Ichigo she wanted it this way…she didn't want to become a hollow" Rukia murmured placing her gloved hand on his shoulder, Ichigo continued to stare into lifeless midnight eyes.

Standing to his full height with the girl in his arms held bridal style he turned toward the setting sun remembering the last thing she said to him.

_**Live long…**_

Glancing down at Rukia he smiled through his tears immediately knowing what she meant, nodding him continued back towards the house his sensei resided in.

"AND THAT'S A WRAP!" the director shouted to the remaining actors on the set, Ichigo gently set Kagome onto the ground.

"Thank you Tochikoni-san" Kagome said as she brushed herself down the fake snow was really everywhere, Ichigo smiled and Rukia rolled her eyes he was such a big fan.

"No problem Suzuki-san, you were brilliant by the way" Ichigo stated just as Sesshomaru stepped over with a towel in hand, Kagome grinned.

"Me! No you did all the work Tochikoni-san" Kagome exclaimed she was flattered really all she did was give up the ghost, taking the towel from Sesshomaru she dabbed her fake bloodied lips. Ichigo blushed and Rukia annoyed dragged him away to his and Orihime's shared dressing room, the tabloids were right Ichigo and Orihime were married.

"Actors are human they **act** like obsessive fans as well" Sesshomaru said before leading Kagome back to her dressing room it was early in the morning like about 4:16. Kagome giggled at her boyfriends joke, it seemed that way.

Changing out of her black soul reaper costume Kagome threw on a pair of gray sweat pants and a black t-shirt with black converse. Grabbing her pickup bag she let Sesshomaru pull her to his black Mercedes.

Driving down the almost empty streets of Tokyo Sesshomaru turned down several streets before stopping at "his" and Kagome's four story mansion on the outskirts of Tokyo. (A/N: 2)

Opening and closing the car doors they both entered the silent house Hakudoshi was still at his dad's, Sota was probably out partying, and Kikyo was most likely at Menomaru's.

Stumbling up the stairs and into their dark room the two lay on the bed in each others arms they weren't to tired to enjoy this time they had alone.

Staring down into those vibrant navy colored eyes Sesshomaru leaned down and gently kissed Kagome on the lips he didn't want to admit it like he didn't want to admit a lot of things but he loved her…a lot.

Lightly caressing her stomach he slowly pulled the plain black shirt from her upper body and tossing it somewhere in the dark room, he then immediately stripped her of her bra as well. Placing tiny kisses around her breast Kagome moaned quietly, she and Sesshomaru never had rough sex it was always super soft.

Tiny hands slowly slid the white Inuyasha cast addition sweat shirt from Sesshomaru's broad shoulders where it joined her abused black shirt on the floor, reaching for his belt Kagome pulled his jeans and boxers down as well.

Sesshomaru nuzzled her neck as his hands traced every inch of her body before finally pulling off her sweat pants and light pink underwear.

Tenderly spreading her legs he laid between them turning his attention back to licking and nipping her neck incessantly, her moans encouraging him more.

Placing his large hands on her knees he slowly slid home causing a loud moan to escape Kagome's throat, just as slowly he pulled out and thrust back in. They continued at this pace until neither one could stand it anymore.

"S-sess! F-faster" Kagome whined digging the heels of her feet into his butt to get her point across, he didn't need to be told twice as he pulled out and slammed back in hitting a very delicate spot within her.

Sesshomaru thrust into her harder two more times before he felt her reach orgasm bringing him with her.

"Sleep" Sesshomaru murmured as he pulled out and brushed the sticky hair from her flushed face, Kagome smiled before laying her head on his chest.

"Oyasumi-nasai" they both muttered before drifting off.

* * *

**Viz Studios 7:35 am Wednesday**

Every single member of the cast couldn't help but roll their eyes at the fight going on between the two co-stars it was ridiculous really, it happened every episode recording they were in together so yeah you could say it was getting old after a while.

They weren't really fighting more like arguing it was just extremely immature and stupid.

"What are you even talking about? No one likes the character Koga!" Hakkaku screamed into his co-stars face he was so sick of Koga walking about like he was the best thing the show ever had, Koga completely confused rolled his eyes.

"Says the character no one remembers…I never said that everyone liked my character either" Koga replied he wasn't going to stoop to Hakkaku's adolescent level he was a grown man now, Hakkaku angrily crushed one of the prop trees before storming off the set altogether.

Sighing the director turned to the rest of the cast they all knew they couldn't continue without Hakkaku the reason being they both were part of an important scene.

"Yeah well filming is canceled for today" Ms. Takayama murmured before she grabbed her bag and made her way to Takahashi-san's office.

* * *

**Audition Room 12:38 pm**

"Well let the last nut job roll in" Kagura murmured sarcastically to her fellow co-stars, most of the group sighed in response.

The security guard Jinshu motioned the last try-out to come in; it was a boy about 18 with light brown hair in a high pony tail, ginger colored eyes, and cream colored skin.

"Name?" Sota drawled lazily from his seat, the boy blushed lightly from Sota's attention. Kohaku narrowed his eyes he saw that look.

"Akikaze Shunta" Shunta replied confidence evident in his voice, Kagome smirked the guy seemed okay.

"All right you'll be reading with Sota then" Sesshomaru said as he looked through the script, Shunta nodded and watched as Sota approached him no script in hand.

"A-n-d Action!" Rin shouted manically, Sota rolled his eyes he couldn't stand Rin she was so annoying. Shunta smiled shyly barely missing the wink Sota sent Kohaku before turning back to him.

Glancing at his script he memorized a few lines before getting into character and staring into Sota's attractive russet eyes.

"_**So where is your sister?**_" Shunta asked as he looked around the room, Sota rubbed the back of his neck he didn't know how to answer that.

"_**Uh she…she's out with Hojo-kun!**_" Sota said a little to fast, Shunta narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"_**How come your sister's never here?**_" Shunta questioned as he backed Sota into a corner he was taller so he looked more intimidating, Sota swallowed and tried to think of something to say he couldn't understand why this new student he only knew for a few days was so interested in his sister who he never met.

"_**Because his sister is always busy**_" Kagome replied from behind Shunta causing both boys to jump in surprise, Kagome eyed the boy who was previously cornering her brother with distrust. Shunta smiled sheepishly once gaining his bearings confusing Sota even more.

"_**Nice to meet you Higurashi-san!**_" Shunta retorted awkwardly, Kagome narrowed her eyes further.

"CUT!" Rin shouted excitedly, glancing at her Sota rolled his eyes again she was too childish.

"Not bad **Shunta**" Sota remarked before turning to his older sister who was smirking in self satisfaction. "You were okay too" Sota muttered sarcastically causing Kagome to smack him upside the head. Shunta who wore a healthy blush watched Sota's every move admiration written in his eyes.

"It was okay" Kohaku garbled jealously he didn't like the way Shunta was staring at his boyfriend, Shunta glanced at Kohaku he knew what was going on he wasn't stupid but was the actor really that childish.

"Haku-kun you're just as great ne?" Sota asked easily resolving the battle of the Ukes, Kohaku blushed a dark cherry while Shunta smiled goofily just hearing his idols voice did this. Kagome who was watching the whole thing rolled her eyes Sota and his fan club.

Handing Shunta a fuller script than the one he had in his hand Kagome smiled big she'd done this a few times to her own co-stars and she hoped they'd get along.

"Welcome to the cast of 'Inuyasha' you're the best we've seen all day" Kagome said Takahashi-san gave her permission to hire the new actor she had faith in her judgment, Shunta's ginger irises widened he couldn't believe he got the part.

"Your filming schedule is written on the back" Sota said as he wrapped his arm around Shunta's shoulders and pointed to said schedule, Shunta blushed scarlet he couldn't believe this.

"Arigatou" Shunta mumbled out he wasn't sure how to act, pulling away Sota smirked.

"I didn't write it, Haku-kun did" Sota said before placing his hands in his jeans pockets and exiting the room that held auditions unknowingly igniting the fire of the Uke battle once more.

* * *

**Slave Kitten Studios 1:17 pm**

Everything was absolutely huge! Even bigger than viz studios her home and that was one of the more popular studios in Japan. Kagome wondered if Bandai was this big, she maybe a popular celebrity but things like this still wiped her out just as much as any regular person.

Glancing down at her map Kagome frantically searched for the auditioner's room she really didn't want to be late for this audition, she'd dreamed playing a part like this all her life and it would do her no good to ruin it by being late.

Rushing down the north wing then turning various sharp corners she finally made it to the auditioner's room by the skin of her teeth.

The line was dubiously long from the closed door to the edge of the corner she just turned there had to be about 20 to 30 of Japan's most famous waiting in line to audition for an S.p.O.d feature film! Maybe this movie was bigger than her ….was she good enough?

Sighing Kagome slumped against the wall this was all she ever wanted….this movie was the film that would knock the name Kagome Higurashi off her forever she'd be renewed as Kagome Suzuki really herself. She was really tired of living in her characters shadow never knowing if when a fan shouted her name if they really saw her as the actor that played Kagome Higurashi and not the character herself.

A lot of people didn't understand how hard it was being an actress sometimes…the fight of your identity and the identity of the character you've been play most of your life. Six years was a very long time, but to the fans watching the show it was almost like a blink of an eye.

Turning her head a bit Kagome saw four more people standing behind her one of them being Sango of all people. Sango didn't stop hating her today because all she did was glare until Kagome turned back to the person in front of her.

**One hour later 2:20 pm Slave Kitten Studios**

The line felt like it was moving agonizingly slow until suddenly Kagome found herself in front of the closed door that she longed to be in front of an hour ago, their was a woman standing to the side holding a clipboard looking important. She had black hair tightly pulled back into a bun and she vaguely glanced at Kagome once before opening the door to the auditioner's room and letting Kagome through.

Once inside Kagome couldn't help but think this place was some kind of place between hell and paradise, hell because she was terribly intimidated by the black walls and blood red carpet and paradise because she was finally going to audition for the part of a life time.

Walking further inside she came upon a black leather couch sitting across from a large redwood desk that sat four people, S.p.O.d the producer, Gaara Nichiyo the director, D.P. as co-producer, and last but not least S.p.O.d's assistant Jin Yi.

"Welcome Suzuki-san arigatou for auditioning for us" S.p.O.d stated a silly smile on her face she was one of the youngest Manga artist out there and Kagome admired her deeply. The movie they were making matched S.p.O.d's taste to a t since she seemed to take a liking to wearing all black with tons of chains and other punk accessories.

Gaara Nichiyo looked casual in his black tee and black jeans red hair spiked as usual; D.P. S.p.O.d's gothy best friend wore black and white witch tights, a long tripp skirt that hit her shins, black and white Etnies, a plain black tee, and a black cape.

The assistant was the only bright person in the room and Jin wore mostly silver and gray but it was still fairly punk.

"Arigatou for having me S.p.O.d-San, Nichiyo-san, D.P.-san, and Yi-San" Kagome said formerly she was always polite when addressing people like this.

Swallowing Kagome tried to reign in her nerves if she didn't she was afraid she'd choke it happened before though long ago it could happen again. Taking the script Jin Yi handed to her with a smile, she read over the lines of the character she was auditioning for.

"Begin when your ready Suzuki-san" Gaara stated as he leaned back in his chair ready for whenever she would read, he had faith in Kagome she was a good actor watching her in Inuyasha and just recently playing in Naruto as Kaziko told him this. He believed her good for the part S.p.O.d even personally asked for her first.

Clearing her suddenly dry throat Kagome got into character, royal blue eyes turning fierce and a terribly spoiled scowl formed on her lips this is the way she believed the person written in the script would look like.

"_**ChiHirou are you completely incompetent or am I just seeing things?**_" Kagome drawled cruelly staring off to the right as if ChiHirou were really in the room.

Gaara watched her every move entranced by her performance she was some kind of miracle to them it was like Sakura Princess of Darkness was really right there in the room with them. Though she didn't look a thing like her make up could do wonders.

"_**Well you certainly don't seem like your trying you're hardest**_" Kagome remarked coolly as she examined her manicured nails imagining they were claws, S.p.O.d discretely rubbed her forearms this actress was giving her the chills.

Bubbling up a life time of rage Kagome angrily stalked over to the redwood desk and slammed her hand onto the top shaking some of the refreshments and papers present on it.

"_**Don't you ever bring him up in my presence again!**_" Kagome shouted a hint of hurt underlining her rage; placing shaking hands on her hips she then turned away from the imagined ChiHirou to hide away her pain. "_**Now…get out of my sight**_" Kagome muttered her voice halfway hoarse she really felt like she was Sakura she even could understand how she was feeling.

D.P. turned to Gaara who turned to Jin Yi who in turn turned to S.p.O.d; her eyes were gleaming with unshed tears they all knew how important this was to her since she longed to see a real live version of her Anime so the choice was up to her alone really.

Sitting up straighter and blinking away the tears S.p.O.d looked over Kagome who stood nervously awaiting their opinion. It showed how humble she still must be to perform so…so devastatingly well and not be confident that they loved it.

"That was brilliant …but I'd like to see the rest of the actors out there…Jin Yi will call you with my answer" S.p.O.d stated she was trying to be mature about this when really she wanted to jump up and down screaming because she was certain Kagome was the best.

Bowing properly Kagome smiled at each one of them before heading for the door she knew she should say something but she was too frazzled.

Gathering all her courage she turned back to them smile still in place she couldn't stand to be impolite no matter how anxious she felt inside how fast she wanted to leave.

"Arigatou S.p.O.d-san, Gaara-san, D.P.-san, and Jin-Yi-san for allowing me to read you don't know how much this opportunity means to me" she gave one more bow and she was out the door.

* * *

**Leukemia Benefit 3:12 pm Thursday**

Tapping her finely manicured nails against the black marble table backstage Kaguya waited patiently for her turn to perform, this would be her first time performing this love song and she was a bit nervous about Takemaru's reaction since he was attending this benefit.

She was also fairly bored since long ago Kikyo left her to stop Naraku and Abi from arguing since they were creating quite a stirrup with the crowd, most of the audience for this benefit was leukemia patients and parents so it would get slightly wild with all the celebrities present.

"Annoying wench" Kaguya muttered hatefully about her best friend before getting up and scanning the crowd of performers for her childhood friend. After continuous bad luck she decided to look for her on foot even though her feet were killing her in the Jimmie Choo heels she rented for this thing.

Charming her way through the flock of people Kaguya finally made her way to the hall that lead down to the dressing rooms, before she could turn around and head for the lounge down the other hall she heard Menomaru's deep laughter coming from one of the rooms.

Narrowing her midnight eyes in suspicion she felt she should check up on him after his behavior at the Emperor Hotel Kaguya knew it was her duty to make sure he didn't break Kikyo's heart.

Silently moving down the hall so that her heels wouldn't make a sound she cracked open the door that had Menomaru's name plated on it, her vision was flooded with light and the back of some woman's head along with the sight of Menomaru leaning so close to her they could be kissing.

"I didn't know you had such a nasty sense of humor Riko" Menomaru murmured flirtatiously to the beautiful woman sitting before him, Kaguya covered her mouth before she could even gasp so he was no good.

Backing away from the door she then leaned up against the wall beside it she didn't know what to tell Kikyo but she knew she should probably hear more before totally casting him out.

"So you'll be at my place tonight?" Menomaru whispered to the giggling mystery woman, Kaguya's eyes widened and instantly filled with tears she couldn't believe this was happening why she had ever even thought to set the two up she didn't know, but she sure as hell regretted it now.

Scurrying away in her brand new Jimmie Choo's she hoped to Kami she wouldn't see Kikyo tonight it would just tear her heart out if she blurted this bad news out to her due to her own panicky nature .

* * *

**Satsuki/Otohara Residence 3:45 pm**

Skulking into the living room Shippo discovered that Kohaku was still excitedly typing on the laptop and he suddenly wanted to know what the hell was so fascinating!

"Okay Haku what are you doing on that thing?" Shippo demanded standing over his friend who had by now stopped typing; Kohaku looked up into Shippo's eyes and blushed he wasn't sure how his best friend would take the news.

"Sota loaned me his laptop and I found all his baby pictures on it Kagome and Kikyo's too but isn't he just adorable!" Kohaku cooed as he brought up another picture of Sota this one when he was three years old with him sitting on a swing looking as moody as ever, twitching Shippo looked at his friend he knew he was fruity but this was going on some levels he didn't know about.

But then again maybe this was just a little crush that Kohaku would soon get over when he found the right girl, turning back to the laptop he had to admit it was a nice one for Sota Suzuki the media's bad boy to loan out. In fact Shippo was kind of glad that Kohaku and Sota were friends not like they'd ever go out he wouldn't allow that with the way Sota always had gay, straight, and bi people flocking to him and besides Kohaku was going to get a girlfriend one of these days.

Squinting Shippo noticed a video clip in the right hand corner labeled 'ecstasy' you couldn't really see it at first but what a weird name, he was already curious about what Sota would have on his laptop with a name like that.

"Hey Haku, do you know what that 'ecstasy' video is about?" Shippo asked he wanted to know it just seemed so mysterious, staring curiously at the video icon Kohaku wondered as well.

"I don't know it's probably some video of him partying but let's check it out anyway" Kohaku replied he just loved to watch his boyfriend dance it was so alluring, Shippo nodded absentminded as he continued to stare at the icon waiting for Kohaku to click on it.

Clicking on the icon media player popped up and the screen was blank for a few minutes before Sota's face appeared he wore his usual apathetic expression and you could see a small remote held in his hand on top of a desk.

A few more seconds of the camera staring at Sota's bored face before it lowered to show a man on his knees before Sota's crotch unbuttoning Sota's jeans.

When the jeans were finally undone the man slowly pulled out Sota's erect penis before swallowing it whole, he began moving his head up and down slowly first then sped up a bit.

Sota's face remained apathetic even when he came and the guy facing him continued to drink him in but after a few seconds he grabbed the male by his hair and pulled him up his body.

"Look at the camera" Sota murmured lucidly, when the male turned towards the camera Kohaku immediately cut off the video by clicking on the little red x on the upper right hand corner. Shippo who was sitting next to Kohaku was shaking he was so scarred!

Placing a shaky hand over his mouth Kohaku quickly ran to the bathroom down the hall before retching all of his breakfast and lunch into the toilet. He couldn't believe what he saw! Still shaking uncontrollably he resumed throwing up everything he had in him.

Finally after wiping his mouth with the back of his hand Kohaku collapsed on the gray tiled floor his big hazel eyes filling up with tears, how could Sota do this to him he thought they'd be together forever…was he stupid for thinking that way?

Was he stupid for thinking that he had irresistible all desired Sota Suzuki all to himself?

His stomach hurt so badly right now he wished someone would just shoot him, burrowing his head into his shaking arms Kohaku began sobbing he didn't know what to do or think. Did Sota cheat on him all the time or was this just the one time if so then why the hell did he film it and keep it on his laptop?

What else was on that video and why of all people did it have to be that guy! He was so gorgeous Kohaku felt ugly next to him, gripping his stomach he sobbed into his arm his cries coming out muffled to anyone that could hear.

Standing up he moved to the sink where his puffy red faced reflection stared back at him he was still crying plump tears trailing down his red cheeks, Kohaku turned on the faucet letting the cool water flow into his hands before he lifted them up and rinsed his mouth and face.

His golden brown hair had fallen out of his pony tail and now hung around his shoulders, he never wore his hair out but right now he couldn't seem to find the strength to care. All he could think about was that video it was in his head probably there forever, he felt like such a fool now remembering all those times he was happily safe in those strong arms.

Kohaku realized that Sota's strong arms made him feel safe but they also broke him into small pieces that were complicated when trying to put back together, now he knew that maybe Sota thought he was worth less that maybe Sota didn't love him as much as he did. It was his fault though how could he expect Sota to love him so much that if he was going to die today the last person he'd want to see was…. Kohaku. (A/NJ)

Flushing the toilet and exiting the bathroom Kohaku then climbed the stairs to his room, once inside he softly closed the door and lay down on his bed. He couldn't help but carry on crying it hurt a great deal, just as slowly he pulled the covers over his head he felt totally humiliated.

That guy must have known and was laughing at him because he was really the one who held Sota's heart while Kohaku was just a secret in a closet full of lies.

"Haku" Shippo called softly as he opened his best friend's door, he was confused when Kohaku ran out of the room like that and even more baffled when he heard him up chuck everything in his stomach. Something was up and he wanted answers he knew this wasn't just some sickness.

"Yes" Kohaku murmured from underneath his massive silky black quilt, walking over Shippo sat at the edge of Kohaku's bed.

After a few minutes of Kohaku not pulling off his comforter and moaning that he had the flu Shippo became worried so this did have something to do with that video. Pulling the quilt from Kohaku's head and removing the golden brown hair from his face he saw that Kohaku was crying and shaking pretty badly.

"What's going on Haku-kun" Shippo whispered he was really worried now Kohaku never really cried he was always a happy yet shy kind of guy, Kohaku looked up into Shippo's concerned emerald eyes his friend would never cast him out for being who he was.

This was it the first time he would be coming out to anyone and it was his best male friend of all people but Kohaku was positive that he could trust Shippo with anything.

"Sota Suzuki…he's …m-my boyf-friend" Kohaku stammered out still staring Shippo straight in the eye he was afraid but he wouldn't wimp out by hiding under the covers.

Emerald green eyes widened in surprise he couldn't believe what he just heard he wouldn't believe what he just heard, it was impossible Kohaku was just going through a stage pretty soon he'd be dating some cute girl who wasn't an actor.

But seeing the look on Kohaku's face told him otherwise it told him that his friend wasn't going to meet some cute girl who wasn't an actor that would forever change his life, Kohaku was most likely going to meet some cute guy who he was going to spend the rest of his life with and probably adopt a few kids along the way.

Kohaku Satsuki Shippo's best friend in the whole entire world was a homosexual…

But when Shippo thought of gay men he thought of aids, partying, and that freaky girly lisp some of them had he didn't think of sweet, shy, timid Kohaku who could probably win any gals heart with just a smile and a small bouquet of flowers.

And it made him sick to his stomach, he realized Kohaku could see the horror etching onto his face but it was too late he couldn't stop it, he also couldn't help but feel disgusted with his friend and he knew that Kohaku could see that too.

"You're a faggot with that whore boy" Shippo muttered backing away from the bed towards the door, Kohaku's hazel eyes again filled with tears this was the reaction he was hoping he wouldn't get but he had also been hoping that when he did tell Shippo Sota would be there to support him but not everything works out the way you want it.

Walking over to his closet Kohaku grabbed his purple duffle and began packing he couldn't be around Shippo if he felt this way about him, but he knew one person that no matter how disbelieving his homosexuality would be to her she would stand by him.

Slipping on the vans that Sota bought him a month ago on the shopping trip they went on in Hokkaido, Kohaku quickly left the room by passing Shippo cell phone in hand, grabbing the laptop off the table he then exited the house altogether hopping in the taxi he called minutes before.

"Where to?" the cabbie asked easily recognizing the famous face, Kohaku looked up his eyes still red and swollen from crying.

"Sango Satsuki's Residence" Kohaku mumbled before leaning back in the cabs leather seat, nodding the cabbie then drove off.

Shippo stood at the window of their condominium and watched his best friend drive off with mixed feelings he didn't know what to do or how he should be feeling but right now Kohaku leaving like this was probably the best thing.

* * *

**Slave Kitten Studios (west wing) 4:01pm**

"Okay Haru-san wants everyone to relax in the waiting room until their called in by Ms. Fuji" stated the room attendant all she did really was calm the people auditioning and keep the refreshment table full.

Yawning Sota scanned the room full of other actors they were mostly trying out for the same parts Ishiyana or Tanaka the other auditions for the other characters would be held in another room.

So far he spotted two possible rivals for the part he wanted Sasuke Hanabuki and Neji Sakamoto if he really wanted to get the part of Tanaka those were the two he needed to outdo.

Leaning into the couch more Sota checked his phone he was expecting Kohaku to call him any minute now to reassure him that he would get the part or just to calm his nerves they always did this for each other.

Pushing the number one his phone speed dialed Kohaku but after 12 rings Kohaku still didn't pick up so he left a message.

"Why aren't you answering your phone Haku-kun? Call me back" Sota muttered into the phone before flipping it shut it disturbed him that his Haku didn't answer the phone.

He really didn't buy Kohaku and himself these boost mobile cell phones so that his boyfriend wouldn't answer, opening his phone again he clicked onto his GPS to try and see where Kohaku was at the moment. When it showed that Kohaku's purple dot was at Sango's he flipped his phone shut again pissed, he didn't like Sango she was a bitch who was after his sister.

Sighing he leaned back in his seat aware of all the male attention he was receiving he didn't really care Kohaku was all he was worried about at the moment.

"Kohaku-Chan's not answering your calls…maybe he knows" Suikotsu drawled darkly he was angry that Sota was so taken with the boy when he thought they had something, turning to his right Sota came face to face with Suikotsu's displeased bottle green eyes.

"Knows what? About a loose affair I had with you once" Sota replied his tone sharp he was still pissed that his little Uke wasn't answering, blinking back the tears that burned at the corners of his eyes Suikotsu frowned what was it about Kohaku that made Sota well…whipped.

"You're pathetic" Suikotsu mumbled his head turned away he wanted the tears to stop filling his eyes, if he didn't even like Sota like that then why did his chest constrict tightly whenever Sota said these things to him.

Slipping his pale fingers up Suikotsu's thigh and into his russet colored hair Sota turned his head so that his lips were in line with Suikotsu's ear, slowly he placed his left hand onto Sui's thigh squeezing ever so often as Sota began licking his ear.

Suikotsu couldn't help but shiver from Sota's forward touches it felt so good he hoped he wasn't drawing to much attention in this waiting room.

"I'm pathetic…that's interesting Suikotsu" Sota whispered into Suikotsu's ear, Suikotsu's head lolled to the side Sota touching him felt so good, just when he thought he couldn't take anymore Sota stopped and stood up. "Maybe I'll see you tonight" Sota muttered before entering the auditioner's room.

He left behind a cherry colored Suikotsu and about 30 horny guys including his competition.

* * *

**Tsuruga Pool Party 5:52pm Friday**

"Orochimaru is a way scarier villain than you could ever be!" Abi declared there was no way Naraku could win this argument she was still kind of pissed that he won the one at the Leukemia Benefit earlier her brother was such a rat. Naraku rolled his eyes Orochimaru scary that's funny.

"Orochimaru scary? More like a pedophile… ooooh run for the hills with your little boys, my character Naraku is sinister and besides Abi I won three awards over Orochimaru for best science fiction villain" Naraku argued he was pretty sure this petty fight was over his sister was so immature.

Screaming Abi tipped over the pool table they were sitting at this was ridiculous her brother couldn't always be right! He was such an infuriating know it all.

Sighing Naraku sat back in his plastic pool chair and watched his twin throw a fit but he soon perked up when he spotted Kikyo head their way a crease in her pale forehead, he loved how she always looked out for her co-star's rep.

"Abi please stop throwing a fit Behind The Scenes is here" Kikyo exclaimed, Abi calmed down a bit and took in Kikyo appearance from her pale pink designer flip-flops to her Chanel pale pink two piece she thought Kikyo always looked nice.

"Sorry Kik I'm just tired of this guy being such a know it all" Abi complained, looking at Naraku's bored stare pointed at his sister Kikyo giggled they were silly.

"Raku your not really a know it all are you" Kikyo asked liking this childish game Abi was playing, Naraku's eyes curved in amusement.

"Not when you're around Kik" Naraku murmured sinfully, Kikyo giggled the only guy who ever flirted with her was Menomaru. Abi rolled her eyes at the two and went to find Sango they had a premiere to get ready for later on tonight.

"Your sly and all Raku but I've got to go, the premiere is in two hours" Kikyo said as she started for the door she rode alone to this party, Naraku quickly stood up and followed Kikyo out.

"But seriously speaking now, Kikyo may I have the pleasure of being your date tonight?" Naraku asked he was interested in spending time with her all of a sudden, Kikyo smiled it would be nice since Menomaru had to escort Kaguya.

The valet drove up with her silver jaguar handing her the keys she knew what her answer was but she was going to make him sweat for a moment or two.

Naraku swallowed he hoped he didn't step over any hidden boundaries she had for him because that truly would be a disaster.

"Yes you may Naraku" Kikyo said before getting into her car waving and driving off, Naraku stood on the curb watching her car speed away utterly entranced.

Kagura Naraku's best friend watched jealously from a window just outside the doorway, she thought that maybe possibly that Naraku could somehow be into her. But she was obviously wrong.

* * *

**Sango Satsuki's Residence 6:45pm**

The door bell went off five times before Kohaku answered the door coming face to face with Miroku Fujimiya, he quickly let him in all the while wiping his tears away no matter what he just couldn't stop crying.

He felt so worthless right now he was pretty sure nothing could cheer him up.

Kohaku and Miroku sat on the couch for a few silent moments both indecisive about who should speak first before finally Miroku opened his mouth.

"I know…about you…and Sota" Miroku stated he hoped he wasn't coming on to strong with his news, Kohaku stared for a moment before bursting into tears everything seemed to just revolve around Sota. When he watched TV it seemed like every single station had something to say about Inuyasha's bad boy.

He ran his still shaky hands through his messy golden brown hair, he couldn't take it his relationship was about to be over and Miroku was probably going to blurt their dating to the press exactly when it was over.

Miroku began to panic he didn't know Kohaku was going to cry then it occurred to him that maybe Haku thought he was going to blab to the press when he wasn't he'd never do that Kohaku was to nice, sliding down the silk covered couch he pulled Kohaku into his arms he didn't want to make this kid cry.

"Kohaku-kun I'm not going to tell anyone…I just came to ask a favor" Miroku whispered into Kohaku's messy hair, Kohaku looked up into Miroku's trusting violet eyes tears still streaming down his face.

"You're not?" Kohaku asked confused though he remembered all the times Miroku was there for him as he grew up with the cast of Inuyasha, Miroku smiled.

"Of course not it's just…I saw you two dancing together at Tokugawa's party…and I really like Ayame, how did you and Sota get the way you were?" Miroku mumbled he was so embarrassed Kohaku was like his little brother and he was asking him for romantic advice.

Kohaku slowly smiled he thought nothing could cheer him up but Miroku sitting here blabbing about how he was basically in love with their co-star Ayame it made him feel good.

"The way Sota looks at you, well I look at Ayame the same way" Miroku said continuing his ramblings, Kohaku's brows furrowed the way Sota looked at him?

"Nani?" Kohaku whispered totally baffled, Miroku looked up caught off guard.

"You know the way Sota looks at you I look at Ayame the same way, with adoration and wonder like how could this perfect person be in front of me" Miroku said softly he was off in his own world now thinking about Ayame once again, more tears gathered at the corners of Kohaku's hazel eyes maybe Sota did care.

"I'll help you" Kohaku said, Miroku looked up surprised he didn't think the kid would help him.

* * *

**Full Metal Alchemist Movie Premiere 8:04pm**

Kagome sighed as she and Sesshomaru smoothly slipped from their limousine, Hakudoshi in hand. He was the main reason they were going anyway, Full Metal Alchemist was his favorite show second to Naruto.

Walking down the gold carpet made to match the Elric brothers hair, Kagome calmly directed all questions to the premiere of the movie, some reporters liked to get a bit of subject.

After the small family made it inside and away from the line of press, Kagome lead Hakudoshi to the concession stand while Sesshomaru went to locate their reserved seats.

"Doshi-Chan what would you like?" she asked as she scanned the items above them, Hakudoshi placed a finger to his lips in thought, it was between pocky and popcorn for him.

"Okaa-san is it okay if I have both?" Hakudoshi asked, his mother was very strict when it came to his diet, he had such a picky stomach he couldn't tolerate much foods which resulted in him vomiting occasionally. So she tried to stir clear of giving him too many unhealthy things to balance him out.

Smiling Kagome picked him up and placed him on her hip she didn't care that she was wearing a one of a kind baby phat kimono dress in red and gold.

She was just happy to be spending time with her son.

"Doshi-Chan its fine, today is your special day" Kagome murmured in his little ear before ordering the strawberry pocky and extra buttered popcorn.

Turning around Kagome unexpectedly ran into someone spilling a bit of Hakudoshi's popcorn onto them. Gasping Kagome gently placed Hakudoshi on his feet letting him hold his snacks before turning to the last person she wanted to see right now.

It was a red faced Sango with a couple of pieces of popcorn staining her very expensive golden silk Chanel dress, Kagome blushed out of embarrassment before bowing a few times in apology and handing her co-star a few napkins.

"Gomen, gomen Satsuki-san I didn't see you there! If you'd like I could pay for the cleaning of your dress" Kagome rapidly apologized she felt so bad and Sango already wasn't too fond of her.

Speaking of Sango she was beyond pissed how that little Ahou Kagome dare ruin her dress on _**purpose**_, the Ikeike did everything on purpose.

"Nonsense you did it on purpose! Try all the little tricks you want Suzuki but you're not getting Juromaru back" Sango said, the first thing on her mind pouring out of her mouth.

Kagome took a step back this was unreal how could Sango think these things about her? She'd never even given the other actress the reason to think something so untrue.

"Excuse me Satsuki-san but that is completely untrue, Juromaru-san and I are through he's just Hakudoshi's father, they have the only relationship" Kagome asserted determined to prove Sango's twisted thinking about her wrong, Hakudoshi who still stood beside her frowned he could see the paparazzi snapping pictures of the argument Sango so graciously started.

Not to mention his father and Sesshomaru-san making their way over.

"Don't even think of lying you stupid bitch, I know the truth" Sango snapped glaring at Kagome heatedly, gaping Kagome pulled her arm back and slapped Sango full force she couldn't believe her nerve Hakudoshi was standing right there!

Hakudoshi's small jaw dropped he'd never heard that bad word before.

"How dare you. My son is right there ….don't you ever talk with such language around him again" Kagome snapped just before Juromaru and Sesshomaru arrived, Sango stood stock still she was in shock from the slap, she didn't think ….she didn't think the cowardly bitch hand it in her.

Juromaru took Sango's hand and glared furiously back into Kagome's midnight eyes he couldn't believe her.

"What do you think you're doing Kagome? You had no right to putting your hands on her; you set a bad example for our son with your jealous actions!" Juromaru yelled, Kagome took two steps back her eyes misting over several tears escaped before she turned into Sesshomaru's comforting arms.

Sesshomaru glared balefully before turning and walking away leaving Hakudoshi who stood gazing at his father a blank look on his face, Juromaru stared back at his son Sango still behind him clutching her red cheek.

"You're wrong" Hakudoshi muttered lightly before quickly following his mother and role model.

Juromaru didn't understand but the terrible feeling gripping at his gut told him he would.

* * *

**Suzuki Residence 10:01 am Saturday**

Two sets of eyes looked over the glossy pages of the Uwasa magazine that sat perfectly innocent on the polished coffee table a picture of Kagome and Sango mid argument on it. The headline was hopefully a reassurance that Kagome's clean reputation was still in place.

_**Satsuki-san's instigation!**_

Carefully opening the tabloid magazine Sesshomaru and Sota quietly read about Sango's instigating of the fight last night and how Kagome was justified in smacking her for poisoning her 3 year old son's innocent ears.

Sighing the two place the magazine on the coffee table that was one good thing but they were still worried for Kagome she seemed rather upset since last night, though it could be because she had her ex-boyfriend insult her mothering skills in front of television and Sango's mean and unfriendly behavior last night.

It surely wasn't fair Kagome probably being one of the nicest people they knew, "nice guys finish last" when meant for the young actress it seemed even more unfair then referred to another Joe. But that's how life was and they weren't sure how to break it to her…

* * *

**Satsuki Residence 1:55 pm **

The tabloid was right what she did to Kagome was wrong but she just couldn't let it go this hate she had for her co-star it wouldn't go away not after…what happened those years ago.

Maybe she was being obsessive about this the actress didn't seem like she wanted her boyfriend, besides she and Juromaru were practically engaged so she had nothing to worry about right, but she just couldn't seem to shake these hateful, ugly, and jealous feelings.

If she had all this proof yet she couldn't stop was she a terrible person?

* * *

**Suzuki Residence 3:18 pm**

Sighing nimble fingers delicately placed the wine glass against her lips letting the red wine flow inside.

This was low and she knew it.

This was cliché and she knew it.

This was stupid and she knew it.

It's funny how you know something but you still continue to indulge yourself completely.

Those were some of the thoughts circling Kagome's brain as she sipped from the pure crystal wine glass, she was in a slump and she knew it but after that humiliation last night how could she be anything but.

Kagome sighed as she stared into the glass glaring at her reflection her hair was in total disarray and she was stuck in her silk Victoria secret night gown. Pathetic couldn't even begin to describe her at this moment.

A knock drew her attention to the attic door at the bottom of the steps she was curious because everyone was out for the day so who could possibly be knocking at her door?

"Come in" Kagome murmured though she was heard since the knock opened and closed to reveal Kageromaru.

Surprised Kagome immediately began trying to fix her bedraggled hair she didn't want to look like such a slob in front of him, Kageromaru chuckled flipping some of his cerise colored hair over his shoulder as he walked over to the pristine white bed in the middle of the attic.

Sitting down on the plush bed Kageromaru frowned at the depressed woman before him wiping a few of her tears away, this was all of his older brothers fault he saw the video clip on the television on some celebrity only channel last night. It was harsh but what was worse was he couldn't comfort her then, he wasn't the one who had done so it was Sesshomaru and it probably always would be.

Gasping as Kageromaru suddenly grabbed her Kagome stiffly laid in his arms not knowing what to do, deciding at the last minute to give in and relax against him.

This was undoubtedly the only time he would get the chance to do this, tell her this, hold her like this why she was half her wits and half her mind.

"Kagome-Chan…..Suki da yo!" the young man shouted into her hair his rain colored eyes closed tightly as he gripped her to him, he was afraid of what she would say, how she would treat him, how things would change.

This was…..surprising was all that Kagome think as she was pressed into Kageromaru's body even more, the alcohol was doing it's job since she felt lost in his arms literally lost like she couldn't find her way out so wrapped in warmth.

Pulling back he stared into her navy blue eyes seeing the emotions swirl and her eyes continue to glaze she was there but not nearly all of her.

"I have for years now" Kageromaru murmured before smashing his lips against hers, after a few minutes of her not responding he pulled away a bit saddened he understood though.

Kagome stared at him strangely for a minute like she never saw him met he until just now, after another moment she pulled him pulled him back in opening her mouth so that he could explore it better.

After a few minutes of making out heatedly clothes began to drop ending up in various places of the attic, hands gripped flesh and bodies rubbed against each other.

Kageromaru gripped Kagome to him as he entered her sighing when he was finally fully inside of her body he'd dreamed about this restlessly, just being inside of the woman he loved, touching her, making love to her.

Placing his hands on either side of her head he began moving his hips roughly into her moaning the deeper he got, sitting up he grabbed her legs and thrust harder into her.

"Kami Gome!" Kageromaru shouted as he thrust harder and faster into her, Kagome moaned and sighed as she held onto the sheets tightly, she could feel Kageromaru inside of her and it didn't feel wrong.

"Yeah Kage-Chan faster!" Kagome moaned as Kageromaru pounded into her faster and harder.

The entire room was filled with the squeaking of the mattress and the moans of the two.

"Gome!" Kageromaru shouted as he came inside a few minutes later Kagome followed moaning his name.

The two actors lye their for a while kissing and groping before sleep claimed them.

* * *

So Sweet that I got this out on my 21st -day yay now I can go have fun eing Legal!

Ok so that was chapter two long sorry it took so long but something's were going on I was working a lot and then I had to moved like two times in the same year.

And I am dating someone so you know how that can be.

A/N 1: some men are like that when a girl they love has a baby them.

A/N 2: Sesshomaru actually has his own place but he stays at Kagome's so much its basically both of theirs.

If I missed any just tell me and I'll fix it.


End file.
